Bleach: White Star Rising
by gandalf42
Summary: OC'S wanted! The Winter War has come to a end but Aizen was not the only evil that stirred. A Fallen Warrior returns to wage war on the Spirit Realm and is backed by the most dangerous of foes. Can Ichigo defeat this mighty enemy? The Winter War has ended but has herald the rise of the White Star!
1. Chapter 1

Bleach: White Star Rising

Summary: what if the Vizard and Xcution were not the only organizations that hid within Karakura Town?

The White Star are a group made up of Spirit Exiles. From Soul Reapers, Hollow to Quincy and Bounts. This group of powerful beings seek to overthrow the Spirit Realm and bring forth a age of Everlasting Peace.

A War that will shake the foundations of reality.

A Betrayal that will shake Ichigo's resolve.

Wounds of the past are reopened as a foe more powerful than Aizen takes to the field.

_**Hey Guys. Just to say there is a reason I am starting another OC fic and many of are thinking why I am putting out so many OC stories.**_

_**Well I am currently planning a story that combines Revenge of the Ten Tails and Crimson Scales together into a single adventure where Alligator Red and Honda Lee must rescue their friends from a unspeakable evil that threatens both their worlds.**_

_**But of course the fic wont be uploaded till at least next year as I want to at least get half-way through Ten Tails and Crimson Scales.**_

_**Anyways here is the OC form and only Four characters can be accepted!**_

_**that's right Four, because I noticed many villains of Bleach come in small numbers and plus with the White Star Leader and the Traitor the group would number six.**_

_**Anyways here the OC form.**_

_**Name:**_

_**Age: ( if its unknown. Please state when they last appeared e.g. Pre-Sereitei )**_

_**Appearance: ( be detailed as possible please, this also includes their outfit)**_

_**Personality: ( Be descriptive Please)**_

_**Race: (Hollow, Quincy, Shinigami or Bount)**_

_**Zanpakuto, Quincy Blade or Doll: (Quincy Blades don't have a name so simply describe the weapon and please don't just say a sword.)**_

_**Shikai, Bankai, Ressurecion or Final Form: (describe the abilities and appearance of the release forms, if a Character is a Shinigami and they have both Shikai and Bankai describe both. Bounts do not have a release state)**_

_**History: ( Now this must be at least a long paragraph, stating their past and reasons they where cast out by their Race and why they joined the White Star and make the reasons unique! As I have seen a lot of revenge driven OC's being submitted through out my many OC stories) **_

_**I will use The White Star Leader as a example.**_

_Name: Yamamoto Kenshin _

_Age: Born Pre-Sereitei _

_Appearance: a handsome individual who, despite his age, looks to be in his early thirties. His eyes are a razor sharp grey and his raven black hair is dusted with white with a hint of stubble on his cheeks and is the only hint of his true years. Kenshin is tall and powerfully built and is almost impossible to miss in a crowd thus he does not make public appearances much. Kenshin is normally found shirtless and displays the hundreds of scars that adorn his muscled frame and also gives him a mental edge against his enemies. He wears a pair of worn camouflage trousers with well polished iron-capped boots. _

_Personality: Kenshin is a man that has a natural charisma of a leader, but he can also be harsh and demanding of his subordinates yet he will offer words of encouragement and praise where its needed. Kenshin is very open-minded and will not condemn a person in need even if they were a Hollow. This earned him respect and prestige among many people. Yet if someone hindered his path, Kenshin would kill them without remorse._

_Race: Unknown but he has shown skills that are Quincy-like in origin as well as several basic Shinigami abilities._

_Quincy Blade/Zanpakuto?: A sword similar to a Spatha (Roman Long sword). Its double edged but the guard is square and black and the hilt is made from Hollow bone in the shape of a eagle with rubies for the eagles eyes. It is unknown if it is a Zanpakuto._

_Final Form: Kenshin's Final Form is called Praetorians Shield, that covers him in a thin but powerful skin of Spirit Energy and is a very powerful defence and so far no one has wounded Kenshin in this form. To those who have a ability to see Spirit Energy, they would be able to see Kenshin emitting a soft golden glow and see the outline of wings._

_History: Yamamoto Kenshin was one of the warriors that fought during the Pre-Sereitei wars. A mighty warrior feared for his skill with his blade and killing a Vasto Lordre in single combat, Kenshin earned the title Kenshin the War Fang. However during these wars, he made friends in several of the Shinigami's enemies thus making his comrades doubt his loyalty when he spared a Quincy General. Eventually he was betrayed by several nobles and cast out from the Yamamoto Clan in disgrace, however he returned and killed the ones who conspired against him. This act brought down the wrath of the Divisions._

_The after-life's greatest warriors, that included Kenshin's own grandfather, defeated the exile and belived to have slain him as no remains were found after the battle._

_He returns now from gaining his strength back and this time he seeks to bring peace back to the world._

_Even if it means killing his own kin._

_**Here you go and please send your character by review or PM and before I close this author note, the reason I do OC creations fics is because I love seeing the many unique characters that people come up with and it also allows the readers to have a little say in the story.**_

_**Anyways, I hope to see characters soon and the first Chapter will be written when the first 2 OC's are accepted.**_

_**Gandalf42 out for now.**_

_**P.s. Flames will be ignored.**_


	2. Monsters in the Shadows

_Disclaimer: OC's apart from Kenshin (who belongs to me) belong to their respective creators and Bleach belongs to Kubo-sama!_

Chapter 1: Monsters in the Shadows

It was raining on the morning of January 21st and the day Yamamoto Kenshin was waiting for.

He watched the rain through his office window and hummed a small tune he used to sing to his son before he disappeared those long years ago. It was dark memory that he suppressed immediately and decided to turn his attention back to his informant, who was lounging on one of the over-stuffed chairs in front of the roaring fireplace, a glass of brandy in her hand.

" So Aizen was sentenced to 20,000 years?" Kenshin asked as he took a seat in the chair opposite and poured himself his own drink. The Informant nodded sadly.

" It was apparently impossible to execute him and so they locked him away deep in the Maggots Nest." she said a small hint of humour in her voice making Kenshin raise a curious brow.

" Surely if they cant kill him then he will just wait out his sentence?" Kenshin snorted in amusement.

This Central 46 sounded like a bunch of overpaid fops.

" With Aizen out of the picture and many of the surviving Arrancar fleeing back into Hueco Mundo, Soul Society is focusing on rebuilding their forces and consolidating their position. They suffered a lot of losses as Hollows began to attack the Rukongai when the Captains focused on Aizen, some four thousand losses in total." the Informant saw Kenshin stare into the fire, already adjusting his plans to this new information.

" What about the talks with Hueco Mundo and the Vanderreich?" He was curious to how they would respond and he was not disappointed.

" Hueco Mundo is in chaos and hundreds of factions have sprang up but many are supporting a Arrancar called Neiliel Tu Oderswhack, she says that if she did not owe a Shinigami her life she would have marched alongside us. Neiliel has stated she wants Hueco Mundo to be neutral in this war, she awaits your answer."

" So be it. Hueco Mundo has earned this respite but what of Vanderreich?" Kenshin was hoping the Emperor of the Reich would accept his alliance. Having such a ally would boost their chances at success in the coming campaign to certain victory.

The Informant drained her glass before replying.

" They have agreed to lend a Regiment of _Soldat (Soldiers) _to the cause but none of the Stern Ritter will lead them as Juu Bach says that his legions are still scattered but he said it is fine for you to assume command of the Regiment."

Kenshin smiled and was happy his delegates were somewhat successful but the Informant was not finished.

" But the Vanderreich will join us when the Legions are gathered." she grinned as Kenshin looked at her in surprise and joy. It was rare for him to express his emotions as he had few friends and his family had cast him out in the most violent of ways.

Kenshin's grin was wide and wild.

" How many are we?"

" Ten thousand Hollows, six hundred Shinigami, forty Bounts and just over five hundred Quincy. The muster is almost complete and with the Vanderreich our numbers are over twenty thousand." a powerful force never before seen since the founding of the Sereitei.

All under Kenshin's command.

Soon he will have his War to end Wars and Peace shall reign.

" My Lord, I have a request?" Kenshin was brought from his thoughts and frowned. His loyal spy never sounded so hesitant before.

" My Dear what have I told you about using titles when we are alone but please tell me what you wish." She bowed her head in apology, her eyes refusing to meet his. She places the glass down on the small table beside her.

" Kenshin-san please spare my friends." The Spy swallowed the dry lump in her throat, expecting him to explode into anger or even kill her with the blade that hung over the fire. What she did not expect was his answer.

" I will not touch them my dear." he said quietly " but I expect to cross blades with this Kurosaki boy as he will run to Soul Societies aid so I can not guarantee his safety." Kenshin noticed she held back her tears of gratitude and smiled.

He did not like making her sad.

" Daughter its getting late and you have school tomorrow. Go and gets some rest." The young girl nodded but not before hugging her father tightly.

" Thank you for everything."

Yamamoto Kenshin watched his daughter leave and then drained his glass. It had been so long since someone had thanked him for just being himself and it brought a warmth to his heart that he had not felt in so long.

_My Queen I will achieve our dream and our Daughter will never cry again. On that I promise._

_My Dear Yachiru._

Xxx

_**Here is the first chapter and introduction of Yamamoto Kenshin, the main antagonist. The reason I put this chapter up quickly was because this fic might be deleted due to the OC form and with the way Fanfiction is now I did not want to take the risk.**_

_**Anyways next chapter we go to Soul Society and see how they are recovering from the Winter War and also Ichigo is approached by a mysterious figure. We also turn to Kenshin once more as he talks with his Commanders and plans to test Soul Societies defences with only his best warriors.**_

_**The Vanderreich I decided to add because.. Well their so freaking Awesome! Well the Stern Ritter wont appear but mostly the Soldat who seem to be even more powerful than the average Shinigami, will mostly appear during the main fight as the other White Star forces will be causing havoc in other places.**_

_**Anyways hope you enjoyed and please leave a review.**_

_**P.s Flames will be ignored.**_


End file.
